Mangyaring, para sa aking
by chico cj seddie
Summary: One.shot "mangyaring, para sa akin, gawin ito para sa akin" ay kung ano ako ay yelling upang ihinto ang kanyang mula sa hangganan ng mundong mula sa tuktok na palapag, ko lang nais na linawin, hindi upang ilagay sa panganib ang buhay ng Sam


_**Hello, Kasama ko ito one-shot kung saan nagkaroon na risen sa Espanyol, ngunit nais kong itong isalin sa aking sariling wika nang sa gayon ay masyado kang maaaring basahin, fic na ito ay isang panaginip ko ay para sa ilang oras at nais na lumikha ng isang ito-shot, Umaasa ako gusto nila.**_

_**Icarly**____**at ang**____**character ay hindi**____**minahan**__**, **__**pag-aari ng**____**Dan**____**Schneider**____**at**____**Nickelodeon**__**, **__**ay**____**lamang ang aking**____**kwento,**____**na kung**__** saan ay**____**sa**____**Espanyol,**____**ngunit**____**nais kong**____**itong isalin sa**____**Tagalog**_

Mangyaring, para sa akin

Matapos Sam kissed Freddie, ito ay masyadong nalilito sa pamamagitan ng kung ano lang ang nangyari, at maaaring siya lamang pinamamahalaang upang sabihin ay, ito ay mahusay na

Pagkatapos nito, Sam ay sinusubukan upang maiwasan ang Freddie hanggang sila makakuha ng sa labas ng enclosure, na, sa kabutihang-palad para sa mai-siya gawin.

Samantala Freddie ay may katanungan: Was na real? O lamang ng isa pang bagong paraan upang mang-inis Sam

Freddie naisip:

Ano ang na? Sa isang oras kapag Sam ay nagbibigay sa kanya ng payo na dapat niyang sabihin sa kanyang mga damdamin para sa Brad at ng ibang time siya kisses sa akin.

Bakit halik sa akin? Ito buong sitwasyon ay akin napaka-lito, kanino ang aking Sam ay nasa pag-ibig o lamang ng isa pang paraan upang mang-inis

Tingin ko ang lahat ng ito habang ako Sam lahat ng dako, kung saan ay makaalis bukas ?...

POV Dulo ng mga Freddie

Ang susunod na araw sa apat na lalaki ay pagpaplano sa susunod na icarly tila paksa ng halik at sila ay nakalimutan ang lahat ngunit ang mga protagonists. Biglang Spencer Gibby tawag na nagsasabi sa kanya na ang kanyang ama ay naghihintay, ang lahat ng sinabi ng mag-paalam sa kanya, ay nabuo kapag ang isang sandali ng katahimikan, detalyado Carly

Ako pagpunta sa pumunta sa pag-aaral, upang makita na kailangan namin para sa susunod na programa, sinabi bilang siya walked sa exit

-Oo, ako pagpunta ng makakain, 'sinabi Sam bilang siya handa na iwanan ang kuwarto, ngunit ang pinabagal Carly

-Hindi mo ay pumunta sa kahit saan Carly sinabi bilang siya kaliwa kanyang kuwarto at naka-lock.

Pagkatapos mo na, patuloy na nagtanong kung ako ay paggawa ng tamang bagay, pabayaan mag-isa nanganganib pumatay Freddie, ngunit kinailangan nilang makipag-usap tungkol sa na halik, at hindi maaaring tanggihan na naganap matapos  
>Carly rin Nakita ang lahat ng ito<p>

Samantala kuwarto Carly ay:

Sam ay sinusubukan upang piliin ang mga i-lock na may isang pin niya sa kanyang buhok, ngunit may alam kung paano Carly ito ay isinara ang pinto na nagtagumpay upang buksan.

'Iwan ko na ang pinto, bagsak-ka Sinabi Freddie, na noon ay nakahiga sa kama, at Carly damit na hindi maaaring ma-buksan ang

-Hindi nasaktan na subukan, 'nasagot Sam mula sa pinto gutom, at pagkatapos ay mayroon akong

Pagkatapos ng kalahating oras ng sinusubukan na buksan ang pinto, Sam wakas surrendered at maghintay para sa Carly ibinalik, pagdikta ng isang sandali ng katahimikan, na sinira ang Freddie

Siya nakakarinig Sam naka upang makita ang mga nabanggit

- Ano ang gagawin mo ungas? - Asked isang inis tone

'Gusto kong mong sabihin sa akin dahil ako kissed Freddie sinabi, bilang Sam froze

'Nakalimutan ko na, kulang-kulang, Sam sinabi sa kanya, sinusubukan hindi upang makakuha ng nerbiyos

'Hindi ko ma-say Freddie ay hindi maaaring gumawa ng sa akin kalimutan na sabihin sa akin dahil hindi ko, ko lang gusto mong malaman kung bakit mo-

-Ako nag ito dahil ikaw ay pakikipag-usap purong katarantaduhan, at nais kong isang paraan upang tumigil sa pagsasalita, yelled Sam, na noon ay wala nang pag-asa sa kalimutan ito, ngunit Freddie ay iba pang mga intensyon.

'Iyan ay hindi totoo, kung mayroon kang gusto shut nais mong magkaroon ng hunhon, pinalo, kicked, kahit na ano, ngunit mas mababa halik-

Sam ay hindi alam kung ano pa ang sasabihin, kaya siya ay nagpasya na pumunta diretso sa shock

-Walang Sam, hayaan mo akong pumunta, 'sinabi Freddie bilang siya sinubukang walang kabuluhan upang makakuha ang layo mula sa kulay ginto, kaya Carly ay sapilitang upang ipasok ang

Sam shout at mag-iwan ng isang napaka desperado Carly rin ng Freddie ay buhay.

-Paano ka kaya ugok, ay ang huling salita ng Sam bago siya tumakbo-off, ilalabas ang mga Freddie.

- Ano ito na ang nangyari? Carly tinanong Freddie bilang siya nakatulong sa kanyang up

Hindi ko alam, ko lang ba kung bakit ang impyerno siya ay nagkaroon ng kissed sa akin, siya ay tumugon sa mga bagay na walang kapararakan at matapos na upang maabot akin lamang throw

'Ikaw ang isang gagong tao, Carly sinabi bilang siya nagbigay ng isang palo

- At na ito ay -? Freddie sinabi habang nagrereklamo

-Para sa pagiging tulad ng isang gagong tao, talagang hindi nauunawaan kung ano ang nangyayari? -

-Hindi, bakit? -

'Ako pagpunta sa ipaliwanag sa mga salita nauunawaan mo,' ang kanyang sinabi Carly, na nagkausap dahan-dahan hanggang sa Sam ay nasa pag-ibig sa iyo Naiintindihan ba ninyo? O Gusto ko spell

'Naiintindihan ko, ngunit bilang na alam mo at alam mo? -

- Wala bang maging ito halata palatandaan na magbibigay sa iyo? -

- Ano ang mga palatandaan? -  
>Ikaw ay isang computer geek, ngunit kung wala ng pag-ibig,<br>Unang mag-sign: Sam behaved mas magiliw sa  
>Pangalawa mag-sign: kapag binigyan mo na payo sa pag-ibig, siya ay nakikinig attentively.<br>Third Sign: siya kisses mo at  
>Ika-apat na mag-sign: kung ano ang sinabi mo ang isang habang nakaraan, bago Aalis dito Kinukumpirma na siya ay damdamin para sa iyo.<p>

- Ngayon mo gawin, dumating out, kang tumingin at sabihin sa kanya na pag-ibig mo o gawin mo ring sundin ang iyong mga panaginip at subukan upang talunin imposible-

Ako pagpunta para dito Freddie sinabi bilang siya kaliwa ang departamento ng paeton sa puspusang bilis.

Freddie ang bumangga sa hitsura para sa Sam, siya nagpunta sa exit emergency, naghihintay para sa kanya upang maging doon, sa kasamaang-palad hindi ito na-iisip sa ibang lugar at nagpasyang pumunta sa bubong

Kapag siya ay dumating ang unang bagay na siya ay Nakita Sam paglalakad dangerously malapit sa baybayin (N / A maisip na Sam ay naglalakad pababa sa isang rehas dalawang paa nakausli mula sa kisame at sinusukat 3 pulgada malawak na) kapag bumaba Sam para sa kanyang kanang bahagi inaasahan ng isang drop ng higit sa, 300 milya at kung ito ay bumaba sa kaliwang bahagi ng isang drop ng lamang sa kalahati ng isang metro.

Freddie ay shocked upang makita ang Sam paglalakad down ang mga rehas at nais na patakbuhin upang maiwasan ang mga bumabagsak na Sam, pero Sam tumangging diskarte ang

- Kumuha ng layo mula sa akin kung nais mong tumalon -! Said Sam

Freddie ng punto ng view:

Ako ay wala nang pag-asa upang mahanap Sam, unang pinuntahan ang escape sunog, ipakita ko espesyal na lugar, ako ay sigurado doon ay mahanap, ngunit hindi kaya tapat, ako ay sa paghahanap sa buong gusali, hanggang sa wakas nakita akong, ay naglalakad sa ang mga rehas ng gusali, Nakita ko ito at nais na halik kanya, yakap ang kanyang at sabihin sa kanya kung magkano ang pag-ibig ko sa kanya dahil na unang halik na nagbago ang aming buhay.

Nakatanggap ako mas malapit sa kung saan siya ay, ngunit sa bawat oras ko approached ito nanganganib sa pull ang kanilang mga gusali.

Talagang ay inilaan upang magpakamatay?

-¡ Sam, huwag !, hindi tumalon !- yelled bilang ko walked mabagal sa kung saan ito.

- Manatiling ang layo kung gusto mong tumalon -! Ko cried, dahil ang hangin ay pamumulaklak ng masyadong maraming, ano ang ligalig sa akin kahit na higit pa, dahil sila ay sa paglipas ng ang pagkakataon na ito bumagsak.

Dahil mo -¡ !, dahil gusto mong patayin ang aking sarili -! Ko shout na masyadong ako ay natakot

- Dahil ang aking buhay ay walang kahulugan -! Said bilang siya patuloy na maaga, ngunit sa kasamaang-palad walang karagdagang kalye, lamang ng isang hakbang niya upang mamatay.

- Mangyaring, para sa akin -! Was ang huling bagay na naganap sa akin, gamitin kung ano ang Carly ay palaging sabihin sa akin-mangyari lamang na huminto, gawin ito para sa aking-

Sam nakabukas sa akin sa kawalang-paniwala, ngunit ay hindi iwan ang tren

- Ano -? Ko tinanong

-¡ Mangyaring huwag tumalon, gawin ito para sa akin !- sinabi habang ang ilang mga malalaking luha ay nagsimulang dumating out ng aking mga mata

- Bakit mo pag-iyak? Siguro may isang boses na parehong nais na marinig muli, matamis-

- Gumagamit ka ba dahil sa tingin mo, ang girl pag-ibig ko ang pinaka ay tungkol sa magpakamatay dahil siya sabi ni ang kanyang buhay ay walang kahulugan, 'sinasabi ko habang patuloy kong iyak, oo, Mahal kita higit pa sa Akala ko ako ay isang gagong tao hindi mapansin ang mga palatandaan na ibinigay mo sa panahon ng huling ilang araw, paumanhin

- Sigurado ka seryosong kung ano ang iyong sinasabi -? Ko ba, dahil ako ay nakakakuha ng mas malapit sa kung saan siya.

-Oo, ito talaga, Mahal kita Sam Puckett -! Shout bilang siya itataas ang aking mga kamay sa hangin, tulad ng isang panalangin.

- Kailangan mo ng tulong down doon? Tinanong ko bilang ko stretched ang aking kamay sa kanyang tulad ng isang prinsesa pagdating down mula sa kanyang karwahe.

-Oo, sinabi ko sa aking sarili bilang ako nagbigay ng kanyang kamay. Ngunit sa kasamaang-palad ito kinuha ng isang masamang hakbang at slipped, na tungkol sa pagkahulog mula sa gusali

- Huwag hayaan ang pumunta! , Hindi ba sa inyo na down, siya shout bilang siya sinubukang umakyat ito, na sa kasamaang-palad ay hindi nakamit, dahil ang hangin ay masyadong strong.

- Huwag hayaan mo akong mahulog!

-¡ Hindi ako, ikaw lamang ang sinabi !- resists, ngunit hindi na tumayo ito, siya na ay pagdulas mula sa aking mga kamay

-Freddie, bago mamatay ako, gusto kong sabihin ng isang bagay, ako ay palaging pag-ibig sa iyo, dahil ko pa nakikilala ka ngunit ko alam na ikaw ay pag-ibig sa Carly, kaya ako nagpasya upang simulan ang gamot mo na rin, at ang lahat na mag-abala sa iyo upang makita kung ang maaari mong magapi, ngunit hindi ko maaaring, sa pamamagitan ng kaibahan, nagtatapos up bumabagsak na higit sa iyo, lalo na may na unang halik., halik hindi ko ay kalimutan, pati na rin ang pakiramdam Mayroon akong para sa iyo, na karapatan, DIN ko Mahal kita!

Na sigaw ay ang lahat ng nais kong marinig, na siya ay kabilang sa akin. Gamit na sigaw, ako nadama lubos na recharged, bilang ko pulled kanyang sa lahat ng lakas ng aking pagkuha ng kanyang sa kaligtasan.

Pagkatapos nito, kami ay patuloy na akapin pareho, siya ay tumingin sa akin at nagsimulang humagulgol sa aking arm.

'Salamat sa iyo para sa pag-save ang aking buhay,' siya sinabi sa pagitan ng mga luha

Huwag mag-alala, hindi ko hahayaan kang mamatay, ako ay sumagot na may isang ngiti bilang siya wiped kanyang luha at pagkatapos ay kissed kanya, na noon ay kung ano ako ay umaasa dahil siya ay nagkaroon ng kissed sa akin sa paaralan, siya ay mabilis na upang tugunin ang halik. Kinailangan naming hiwalay dahil sa kakulangan ng hangin.

-Pag-ibig ko sa iyo, huwag kalimutan ko sinabi.

-Shut up at halik-akin sinabi bilang siya kissed ako.  
>Pa rin namin halik kapag Carly dumating at stared sa amin na may isang malaking ngiti.<p>

Carly sa punto ng view:

Ako ay wala nang pag-asa upang makahanap ng guys, mas tiyak na noon ay na Freddie ay natagpuan Sam, ngunit nais kong mahanap ang pareho.

Unang pinuntahan ko ang pagtakas sa sunog, matapos kong marinig kung ano ang nangyari doon, Akala ko na ang kanilang mga espesyal na lugar, kaya Akala ko Gusto ko mahanap ang mga ito doon, ngunit ito ay ito.

Pagkatapos ko nagpasya na pumunta sa bubong ng gusali, sa kabutihang-palad sila ay doon, tulad ng huling oras, natagpuan ko ang mga ito halik.

Kapag sila ay nakita sa akin sila ay nagulat at kahit matindi ang isang maliit na nerbiyos, ngunit ang lahat na noon ay kapag sila ay nakakita ako ng ngiti.

-Ako palaging Alam mo dalawang dulo up magkasama, siya Sinabi sa kanila bilang siya watched kanyang ngiti sa bawat isa.

- Paano mo alam -? Freddie nagtanong sa akin

- Siya imagined, dahil ito ay dahil sila nakilala, at pagkatapos ng kanilang unang halik ay nagsimulang kumilos kakaiba, ikaw marahil ay hindi bothered Sam at kapag siya ay nagkunwari na galit patungo sa iyong, gumawa ng magdusa ka dahil alam na kung ano ang kanyang nagustuhan din palaging natapos bawat isa ng mga pangungusap at kung minsan kahit nagkausap kaya sa parehong oras na ito, nagbigay ako ng sapat na mga dahilan upang isipin na ang isang pag-iibigan sa pagitan mo-

'Pagkatapos, kung bakit kapag Freddie sinabi mo ako ay pag-ibig sa iyo naisip na Brad -? Ito oras na Sam na nagtanong

Hindi ko alam, - ko sinabi, talagang hindi alam

Pa rin fences, ang iyong mga kagawaran, sinabi ng dalawang sa parehong oras, na hiso sa akin ngiti, at ako ay maaaring sabihin ng mga mukha na laging threw kapag sinabi ng parehong, poot, ngunit ngayon ay naiiba.

Sa maikling salita, walang magbabago, kahit na sila ay nakatutok, na para bang

-Okay, ako sinabi namin pagkuha ng mga saloobin sa aking isip at paglalakad sa department na sinundan ng mga ito, na ngayon ay dumating fighting.

-May mga bata, hindi ka titigil sa pakikipaglaban ito?

'Hindi,' kanilang sinabi sa sabay-sabay, habang ang mga ito ang pumasok sa apartment at sila ay patuloy na labanan

- Ha ha, kabalintunaan ay nagbibigay sa iyo ang buhay mo palaging kinasusuklaman at ngayon ang pansin, walang duda, mula sa galit sa pag-ibig mayroon lamang isang hakbang, at pinatunayan ito na may ganitong ganda ng kwento ng buhay-

-May Carly, huwag sobrang cheesy, alam mo galit ko na, 'sinabi Sam

-Kung galit mo ito, ngunit gustung-gusto ko ito -? Freddie sinabi

Ito benta-hindi mabuhay, 'ang kanyang sinabi na may isang ngiti bilang Sam ang bumangga matapos kanya.

Walang magbabago, kahit na sila ay nakikipag-date sa lahat ng bagay ay mananatiling pareho.

Ang Katapusan?

_**Well? Gusto ninyo bang ang pagsasalin ng aking fic?, Gayundin Mayroon akong sumunod na pangyayari na ito fic, ay tinatawag na "dahil gusto naming hiwalay," kung gusto mo ring isalin, lang sabihin sa akin sa isang review  
><strong>_

_**Okay, na lahat.**_


End file.
